Insanity
by MajorBookworm94
Summary: Alice's parents don't believe her story of Wonderland and send her to the insane asylum where she is destined to become a vampire. On HIATUS until October of 2014. It will be finished, I promise! Remember, good things come to those who wait.
1. Betrayal

**Insanity**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Alice in Wonderland.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One: Betrayal

* * *

**

"And then I woke up, but I know it wasn't a dream," Mary Alice finished.

Mary Alice's parents exchanged a glance.

"Mary Alice, there is no such thing as Wonderland. It was all just your imagination," her mother explained.

"No! I know that it wasn't just my imagination. It was real!" Mary Alice insisted.

"Mary…" Mr. Brandon started.

"Why don't you ever believe me?" Mary Alice interrupted.

"Your hallucinations are silly, Mary Alice. They must be stopped," Mr. Brandon replied.

"But they're not silly. They've come true!"

"No, Mary Alice. We've called Dr. Hardinton, he'll be here soon," Mrs. Brandon stated.

Mary Alice stared at her parents in shock. "Dr. Hardinton? But, he's the owner of…" she trailed off.

"The insane asylum, yes. Mary, you have a problem. He'll help you fix it," her father said softly.

Mary Alice turned to look at her sister, Cynthia, for help. Her younger sister shrugged.

"Please don't do this. I'll be good, I promise," Mary Alice begged.

Mary Alice's mother just shook her head before exiting the room, Mr. Brandon on her heels.

"I'll miss you," Cynthia stated before leaving the room also.

Mary Alice stared after her family. How could they do this to her?

* * *

A knock on the door brought Mary Alice out of her grim thoughts. The door opened after a second and her father led a man into the room. "Mary Alice, this is Dr. Hardinton," he introduced.

The man looked at her as if she were a lab rat, ready to do some horrible experiments on. Mary Alice shrank back.

Five minutes later, she was sitting the back of a carriage, watching her family fade into the distance as she was taken away.

Wistfully, Mary Alice looked away from them.

* * *

It only took a few minutes before the carriage stopped outside a dark building. Mary Alice looked up at it in dread.

The door opened and a man in a white coat stood there. He studied her for a few moments before holding out a hand to help her out. "I am Dr. Orion. I am assigned to you. You are Mary Alice Brandon?"

"Just Alice," Mary Alice prompted.

"Oh yes, of course," Dr. Orion nodded.

Mary Alice was lead into the building and then down a long hallway before reaching her new quarters.

The door was opened and Mary Alice panicked as she saw that it wasn't a room, it was merely a dark cell.

"Please don't," she pleaded to Dr. Orion.

He gave her a sympathetic look. "It is for your own good, Alice. It must be done."

Mary Alice was gently propelled into the cell and the door was closed, encasing her in darkness.

Mary Alice felt her way over to a wall and sat down.

"I should've just stayed in Wonderland, I'm sure someone would have taken me in, and it would certainly be better than this," Mary Alice muttered to herself as she curled up into a tight ball.

* * *

Outside the door, Dr. Orion turned his gaze on Dr. Hardinton. "Are you sure this is right? She is only nine years old. Surely she can't be insane?"

"She is, her parents have reported it and there is much evidence. Here is her report," Dr. Hardinton replied, handing Dr. Orion a folder before walking away.

Dr. Orion gave the door of Alice's cell another pitiful look before walking away himself.

* * *

**A/N – Please review and let me know what you think.**


	2. Insane

**Insanity**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Alice in Wonderland.**

**

* * *

**

**A/N – Due to popular request, I am continuing this story, but be warned: It is not my top priority and it may be only sporadically updated. However, I will try to continue the story all the way until Alice meets the Cullen family and will try my best not to abandon it. Also, you have my permission to send me annoying PMs and/or reviews and/or emails, reminding me (or yelling at me) to update if/when there are long periods of time without updates. And without further ado, enjoy chapter two of Insanity.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two: Insane**

**

* * *

**

Darkness. Light faded away. Colors gone. Only blackness existed.

Pain. Horrid tests.

Sorrow. Loneliness. No human contact.

Silence. Only a still buzzing. Sound was gone.

But yet, in dreams these things came back. Light revealed bright colors. Birds sang, animals scurried, the wind blew, a stream bubbled merrily.

Then came the awakening. Reality came back.

Blackness engulfed. Blackness meant sorrow. Blackness meant loneliness. Blackness meant pain. Still, blackness was her life now.

A wail came from the pale girl's lips as she awoke from her dreams, coming back to the miserable existence called life. She cried out in sorrow, and in the cell next to her, she heard another voice do the same. Then another in the next. And another. Within moments, the Asylum was filled with the sound of wailing. Of old souls who were locked away.

A yelling voice made them stop. They were allowed no freedom of expression.

The girl silenced herself and embraced the edge of unconsciousness that was near. She fell back into her dreams, where color and sound resided.

It didn't last.

The cell door opened. Bright light spilled into the room, revealing a pale teenage girl, lying on the stone floor. Her eyes opened to reveal bright blue pupils, filled with innumerable emotions.

"Come along, Alice," Dr. Orion murmured.

The girl stared. Was Alice her name? She must have forgotten again.

Still, she must go. He ordered it.

She stood and Dr. Orion took her arm in his cold hand and led her down the hall.

The lit hall brought back painful recollections. She stopped and let out a scream.

"No Alice. You must go," Dr. Orion ordered.

She struggled. No more pain! No more experiments!

Dr. Orion was stronger than her. She was led, struggling harshly into a white room.

Dr. Hardinton stood there, beside a tray of tools.

"Strap her down," he said.

She struggled harder. Not pain. She didn't want pain. Not again.

It happened without her consent, and then she was back in her dark cell, weeping softly.

"Don't worry, Alice. You'll be out of here someday," Dr. Orion promised.

The door closed and darkness was her only partner.

She fled from the horror into her dreams.

She walked through the flower garden, singing with the beautiful flowers, and then met with the Red Queen.

She had tea with the Hatter. Rumor had it that she was as mad as he was, these days.

And at long last, reality became only a dream, and her dreams became her reality.

The world faded.

* * *

**A/N – I hope this wasn't too confusing for you. But then again, it is from the perspective of a supposedly insane person, so maybe it's meant to be confusing? Let me know what you think, please.**


	3. Stolen

**Insanity**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Alice in Wonderland.

* * *

**

**Chapter Three: Stolen**

**

* * *

**

"Oh Alice, when will you wake up?" Dr. Orion murmured softly as he gazed at the teenage girl who had become his favorite patient. The week before, she had become comatose. It happened to nearly every patient, but Dr. Orion had been hoping that it wouldn't to this girl.

When Alice had first been brought in, he had taken good care of her, not believing that she was really insane, but it had been for nothing. Her mind had eventually faded into nothingness and now she was forever gone.

Dr. Hardinton was just about done with her, and then she would be cremated, just like the rest. Just like they always were.

Dr. Orion frowned. He couldn't let this happen to her! He wouldn't let it!

Glancing in both directions, and seeing no one, Dr. Orion scooped the girl into his arms and withdrew from the cell. He hurried down the hall, holding the girl carefully to his chest.

Exiting the building, Dr. Orion rushed away, allowing himself to relax into his carefully concealed reality. He sped up until he was running faster than any animal or man-made thing could run, and still he felt no energy loss.

Finding himself deep in the woods within moments, Dr. Orion stopped, almost abruptly, and placed Alice down on the ground. He saw that her face had relaxed, almost as if she could sense that she was no longer in that horrid Asylum.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" a smooth voice asked.

Dr. Orion spun around and fell into a fighting crouch. He cursed himself silently for not scenting the intrusion.

A man strode into the meadow, his face pale as the moon and his eyes red.

"Having dinner?" the man inquired, his eyes flickering to the girl lying behind Dr. Orion.

"Not quite," Dr. Orion replied.

"She smells delightful. Are you sure you're not going to have her?" the other man asked.

"I am saving her," Dr. Orion answered.

The man considered this.

"I see. Oh, where are my manners. I am James," the man introduced.

"Dr. Orion Guilford," Dr. Orion replied in turn.

"Doctor?" James repeated, surprised.

"Yes,"

James' eyes narrowed as he caught sight of Dr. Orion's eyes. They were the color of honey.

"The thing is, _Doctor,_ that the girl there is mighty appetizing, and I think that you're not going to have her, am I right?"

Dr. Orion didn't answer, just shifted his weight to get into a more protective stance.

There was a moment where they both stood still, waiting. Then, James sprung.

* * *

**A/N – Review?**


End file.
